This invention relates generally to tent enclosures and, more particularly, to a tent apparatus configured for attachment to the seats and cabin ceiling of an automobile.
Tents are well known as temporary and portable shelters and convenient for activities such as camping. Sometimes, however, children find entertainment in setting up a tent in their backyard or at a non-camping overnight event as the idea of having a somewhat private and camp-like environment is exciting. For similar reasons, kids create entire castles and mazes in their basement or garage using large cardboard boxes.
Typically, a child cannot experience the atmosphere of a tent or private space while riding in a car. In fact, riding in the backseat of a car with other siblings and with his parents in close proximity is the absolute opposite of private! Others can look at whatever book, toy, or electronic device the others are viewing. And, even if alone, being surrounded by opaque or translucent walls would contribute to the private feelings that bring security and independence.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tent apparatus that that is inflatable for quick and easy setup within and removal from the passenger cabin of an automobile. Further, it would be desirable to have a tent apparatus that may be actually coupled to the ceiling and seats of the automobile for stability while the automobile is driving. In addition, it would be desirable to have a tent apparatus that includes opaque housing panels that are easily movable to give easy access to a child riding in the tent area.